


Not the Right Time for a Confession

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fear Play, Ripping Off Clothes, Robosex, Sex, Smut, breath play, rope, very minor brief mention of a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: Made for a friend on Discord who *really* loves Revenant. ;3c
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Not the Right Time for a Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlargahBlargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/gifts).



How long had they been partners in the Apex Games? Far too long, Flargh noted to herself as Revenant leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyeing the doors with a well trained, glowing amber eye. Programming could only do so much. What his programming failed to do, he made up for in his own training and discipline. Even if he was only a machine, by all right denied the life of a human man, he sure as hell acted like one sometimes. Especially when it came to overcoming parts of his programming and honing them far beyond their original parameters.

Others would have thought his actions as him being cocky, no weapon in hand save for his own skills and keen ability. They would thought that he believed himself above a gun of any sorts had they seen him in such a way. But Flargh knew what it really was. He heard something close by. He was out of ammunition, the woman herself was low, and he was already a synthetic weapon designed hundreds of years ago for the sole purpose of murder.

Revenant was calculating the best course of action to get them both out to safety while also anticipating open fire during their escape. The Ring was closing in and they were pretty screwed where they were. They weren't safe. They had to move and there were hostiles just waiting for them to step foot outside the only exit they had.

She swallowed. It was that cold calculating that she could count on to get them through the Games. When they had first met, Revenant had been far colder to her. Nothing personal against her. He just hated all organics. He had been deceived by them far too many times over the centuries without any hope of getting the revenge he so desired and rightly deserved, so the woman never blamed him. Something that went a long way in forging their tight bond. That, and Flargh's uncanny ability to find loot scattered about.

If not for that little tidbit, they may have never been such the dynamic duo they were.

When they had first met, they had been paired together forcefully by the people running the matchups. Revenant hadn't bothered to try and stay with her upon landing, having gone off on his own the moment he found a simple pistol. He was solely focused on the kill. On unleashing the rage that he had been enduring for over twenty five years. But Flargh, having been worried about having to continue the Game on her own, found more than enough good loot and managed to get the Synth's attention long enough to give it to him. He thought it was because she believed him more capable and worth providing for. She never told him it was because she was afraid of being alone.

Revenant never thanked her for the loot. But he did stick close to the woman for the rest of the Game. And the Game after that. And the one after _that_. He became a sort of bodyguard for Flargh and she became his little looter. It worked rather well. Skill with the proper equipment always made for a good pair, after all.

After a while, they had grown to be friends of sorts. Though Revenant would never admit to it. Not that he needed to. Flargh knew what they were to one another, and they didn't need to say it out loud to confirm it. After all, he always doubled back for her whenever she would get shot down. He would always carry her banner and bring her back to the Game, even if he got hurt trying. He would never do that for anyone else on the rare occasion they had a third in their group. He would leave them behind to protect her. To keep her by his side until the very end.

But… as of late…

Flargh felt nothing but butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at Revenant. Felt her heart stop the moment she would hear bullets hit metal. She would feel a heat between her legs whenever he promised death to an opponent before finishing them off. And when those eyes landed on her…

Her heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest.

_Boom!_

The opposing squad that had been lingering around must have been getting impatient. They had been waiting for them to come out for a while, now, and since they hadn't come out, they were to go in. Everything happened far too fast. Revenant actually went down, holding up his shield as best as he could. Flargh panicked, missing several shots before landing her mark, almost going down as well and costing them the Game in the process. The opposing squad went down and Flargh got Revenant up and running again.

"L-loot them for ammo and shield cells," she stammered out, adrenaline still pumping through her. "I have med kits I can spare if they don't have anything."

Revenant gave the woman a curt nod and did as she instructed while she injected herself with a syringe, hissing in pain as the painkillers made their course. The Syndicate didn't mess around with their drugs, it seemed. After using up what few cells she had to get her shields back up, she gave her partner one of her two remaining medkits. He was patched up before long.

"What was that?" Revenant asked then, his voice low. Quiet. _Serious_.

"What… what was what?" the woman questioned warily.

"That. You have been acting strange. Elevated heart rate. Dilated pupils. Increased body temperatures."

Swallowing, Flargh refused to meet his gaze. "D-don't worry about it." She then shook her head. "I-if we survive and win this Game, I'll tell you then… R-right now, the Ring is going to be closing in soon and we need to get moving to keep ahead of it…"

The Synth's eyes seemed to narrow before nodding once. He would get the answers out of her one way or another. Even if she panicked and tried to back out of telling him, he would get her to speak.

They went on to win the Game, just as they had always done. There had been a couple more minor blunders, but they had survived through each one until the end. They were declared the champions and escorted to the private winners' room. They only did one Game a day, having to let the other competition get a chance to win some - a stupid rule imposed by the Syndicate when the pair kept winning over and over again. They would receive their winnings then be sent home for the day.

Flargh was feeling anxious beyond all reason as Revenant watched her, expectant, waiting for the answers to his earlier questions. She would most likely not be allowed to leave until he heard the truth from her.

It didn't make it any easier to gather herself, with that gaze of his on her.

"Well?" the Synth asked after a few moments of pregnant silence.

"I-I… um…" She couldn't. She couldn't tell him. "Y-you know, we could so easily retire on the money we've made. We've won so many of the Games, yeah?"

Revenant rolled his eyes. "Flargh."

"We make for a really good pair, too! I-I know you probably want to keep going, b-but…"

"Flargh."

The woman stopped, looking away as she fisted the hem of her shirt. One step. Two step. He was in front of her. His hand grabbed her jaw roughly and forced her to look at him, his golden eyes burning through her. "Tell me the truth."

Flargh was scared. Afraid. It had taken so long just to be his friend. What if this destroyed all that? What if he wanted nothing to do with her after she confessed? She knew he wouldn't let her go until she told him, however. He had her trapped.

"I… I…" Her heart was hammering. "I think I'm in love with you."

That caught Revenant off guard. Love? He couldn't feel love, could he? Why would she fall in love with someone like him, anyways? A machine created to kill, disillusioned to believe for so long that he was something he wasn't only to become enraged at the truth. He wasn't capable of love.

Was he?

However, the more the Synth thought about it, the more he realized that his own feelings toward Flargh were beyond the parameters of what most considered friendship to be. Was he… in love with her, too? No. There was no questioning it. He was in love with her. But he knew he couldn't just tell her that. No, speaking his feelings wasn't what Revenant did.

"Meet me at my place tonight," Revenant informed Flargh, then, standing up and releasing her chin. He turned, leaving the room, prize forgotten. He hadn't even stayed to wait for her to agree. It was an order, not a request.

Heart hammering, Flargh felt her mind race. Why did he want her over at his place? Was it to take his time in punishing her for letting herself be so vulnerable? No, he would have had no issues just doing it right there. What was his reasoning…?

She would just have to go to his place and find out.

Revenant had gone straight home, beginning to conduct some research. He needed to find a way to show Flargh that he reciprocated her feelings. One that was easy to execute, that made his feelings loud and clear. Flowers? No. Too simple, too misleading. Dinner? Same problem. Every suggestion he found was more and more useless to him. Then he found the answer.

Sex.

He never recalled ever actually experiencing it. It was in his programming, for one reason or another, but he never put it to use. He was a robotic virgin in a sense.

Would it be far too intimate for Flargh? He didn't know just how deep her love for him ran, after all. However, out of everything he had found, it was the only option he had available to him. It was the only thing he was comfortable in doing. It would make the mutual feelings loud and clear. There would be no awkward glances on the battlefield. No nervous touches or dropped hints. No. Plain and clear.

Just the way Revenant wanted it.

He had to prepare everything. By the time Flargh showed up, knocking upon his door, he had just finished the preparations. Opening the door, he welcomed her inside.

Flargh looked so nervous. Shy. Anxious.

Revenant closed and locked the door quietly.

"S-so, um… why did you…?"

"I want to be with you. Intimately."

Flargh inhaled sharply, her face immediately burning at his words. There really was no beating around the bush with him, huh? "I-intimately?"

The assassin stepped closer, placing his hand on her cheek. "I want to fuck you. Make you _mine_." The pathetic little whine that left her throat made something growl with delight within his mind. "You can say no."

Flargh immediately shook her head. "N-no. I want this." Her heart felt as though it was going to burst out of her chest and ascend up to heaven. Was this really happening?

"Go to the bedroom and make yourself presentable then," Revenant ordered. "It's down the hall and to the right. Whatever you fail to remove on your own, I will take _great_ joy in tearing asunder myself."

The woman was already booking it to the bedroom, her face burning bright red. When she got inside, her face somehow managed to turn even redder. Chains. Rope. Knives. Toys of various shapes and sizes. Had… Had Revenant planned this ahead of time? Swallowing thickly, she quickly shed her heavier outer armor. A part of her begged herself to keep the thin material she called underclothing on just to feel the Synthetic man rip it from her body

So she kept it on.

As she sat on the bed, awaiting Revenant to come in, Flargh found herself squirming, a doofy little smile on her lips. What did he plan on doing to her…?

She sat up a bit straighter when the door opened.

Revenant couldn't help but find amusement in that Flargh had kept some of her clothing on. Was she truly that eager to have him shred it all into pieces? He approached her carefully, slowly, tilting his head to the side as he brushed the backs of his metal fingers along her reddened cheeks. "Look at you. Waiting so patiently for me." He trailed his fingers under her chin, watching as she tried to suppress a delighted shiver. He tilted his head slightly before suddenly wrapping his thin digits around her throat. No damage to the windpipe. Just a nice, hard press into the carotid arteries to cut off the air supply to her brain. He leaned in nice and close as she gasped for air, her hands instinctively trying to pry at his arm.

" _I plan on getting under your skin_ ," Revenant purred lowly, tilting his head from side to side. "And I'm not gonna make it quick. That would spoil _all_ the fun." He pushed her back by the throat, releasing her in the process. As she gasped for air, he began to crawl over her, spreading her luscious thighs apart to make room for his body. Leaning over her now trembling form, the Synth trailed his fingertips along the front of her thin, white shirt. "Look at you. Shaking for me, as though you're _afraid_." Bunching up the thin fabric, he pulled, reveling in the loud tearing sound it made as it came apart into tattered shreds.

Flargh squeaked, her heterochromatic eyes widening as her breasts bounced slightly from the force of his tearing. So harsh…! She tried not to squirm or whine as his cold metallic fingers trailed along her stomach up to her bra. It was the only thing barring him from a completely naked torso. When his long fingers coiled around the elastic, her heart began to pound in anticipation. He was most certainly committing every detail of her flesh to his memory as he tore the bra away, her breasts once again bouncing before settling, large and soft on her chest. "R-Revenant…"

The way the woman spoke his name made Revenant shudder, his internal cooling fans beginning to kick on one by one. It was an odd sensation, to say the least. He liked it. "Keep saying my name," he ordered her, palming one breast in his hand, feeling it squish and mold to fit perfectly between his digits.

"R-Revenant," Flargh whined, arching her back to press her chest harder against his hand. There was something… _thrilling_ knowing that the Synth had killed people with the very same hands that he was using to fondle her with. Something that she just couldn't place, nor did she care to. "P-please…"

That one word made the male pause, but not out of surprise. No. It was out of something primal. Something hungry to hear _more_ . He felt it a small bit whenever he heard his victims beg for their lives, but not to the extent that Flargh's one, simple plea made him feel. He pressed his metal finger to her stomach and _dragged_ it slowly down her soft flesh, the very tip cutting into it and drawing sweet, beautiful scarlet to the surface in little beads and drips. "Just like that. Call for me as you would call for death." _They tended to be one in the same, after all_ . "Beg me to break you, to claim you, and ultimately _destroy_ you."

"P-please," the woman whimpered, arching into his touch. "I-I want you. I have… I wanted you for so long… W-wear me on your… your…" Her face burned. Trying to talk dirty back was not easy when she was as shy as she was.

Thankfully, Revenant knew what she was going to say.

"You want me to wear you on my cock like my own personal skin suit," he chuckled. He squeezed her breast before withdrawing his hand, earning a whine from the woman before it quickly turned into a muffled whimper of pleasure, his fingers rubbing along her sex slightly. The metal was so cold against her wet heat, the contrast in temperature making her head spin. "I went through countless databases to figure out what to do and how to make this all quite pleasurable. Some human women seem to enjoy being bred. What about you, Flargh?" Before she could answer, he slid two lithe digits inside of her, pressing hard against her spongy core.

A cry left Flargh's lips, her eyes widening in shock. "F-fuck!" she whined, fisting the sheets under her body. "Y-yes! P-please, breed me, fill me up with your… y-your cum…!"

"I _knew_ you loved it," smirked Revenant with a low purr. He pumped his fingers inside of her, pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing it in tight circles. His other hand trailed up her body before wrapping around her throat, cutting off her air flow once again. "How would you feel if you were to black out from this? If you _died_ while I was touching you, all before you could cum?" The pathetic noises leaving her throat and lips thrilled him, especially when her hands came up to shakily claw at his wrist. Like she was genuinely afraid that he would follow through on it. He inhaled deeply, the delicious tang of her arousal filling his artificial senses. "Ah…" he exhaled. "You smell that? That's the sweet aroma of _fear_." He started to pump his hand inside of her harder, pressing up against her sweet spot with every thrust.

Trembling and clawing still at his wrist, Flargh whined, rocking her hips hungrily. What if this had been one of the Games? Would he fuck her in front of the competition? Biting her neck as they get caught, would he shoot the enemy and force them to watch as he filled her up and made her scream? She whined louder, a wave of slick coating his hand. Another naughty thought filled her head then. Was his cum genuine or was it as synthetic as he was? Would he actually fill her up, breed her? Make her full of his child somehow? The very idea nearly sent her over the edge already. Another torturous press against her g-spot made her see stars, his hand releasing her throat to give her that sudden rush of air that made her sudden orgasm all the more intense. "R-R-Reeeev...ennnn...aaaaant!"

Revenant pulled his fingers from her sex, rubbing his slickened fingers together. Her cum formed a delightful string between them. He pulled back, pulling aside the cloth that covered his groin and grabbing firmly at the silicon, ribbed toy that he had equipped himself with before he had joined her in the bedroom. It was thick, too, with small bumps here and there, colored red and fading to black at the base. He knew it would stretch her good. Very, very good. But first…

After the Synth wiped her arousal from his fingers onto his shaft, he leaned over the woman, grabbing some rope. "You know, I normally ever tie someone up for _torture_ ," he mused, beginning to tie up the woman's shaking form, binding her arms together so that her arms pressed her large breasts together. One knot. Two. Three. He wrapped her up like a happy little present that only he would get to unwrap. First her arms, then her wrists… He paused at her legs, tapping at her thick thighs slightly before feeling a twisted smile form in his mind's eye. He wrapped the rope around her thigh, tying it just so that the soft flesh would pool over the binding. He did the same with the other thigh before tying the both of her ankles to the bed posts. "This will be the first time I will ever use rope for _pleasure_."

Biting her lip, Flargh bucked her hips. "I-I want it," she whined, arching her back some, trying to spread her legs wider to entice the man to touch her more. "P-please, Daddy, I want your cock in me…!"

"You will have it," chuckled Revenant, pressing himself between her thighs and sliding his shaft between her wet lips. She was dripping, staining the sheets beneath her. He teased her hole with the bulbous tip of his cock, flicking her sensitive clit with the pad of his thumb. He lined himself up with her sex before looking her at her face. She was watching his hips, waiting anxiously for his cock to plunge inside of her. He leaned forward slightly, grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to look at him. "Look into my eyes. _I want to remember this_." The moment her eyes met his, he slammed himself inside of her.

Drool dripped down Flargh's chin and cheek as she screamed from the sudden stretch. Thankfully she was stretched enough for Revenant's cock, otherwise that would have been far more painful than pleasurable. His sharp thrusts felt as calculated and as harsh as he was. It felt like he was treating his cock as a knife, burying it in her wet sex over and over like a sheath. The slamming his hips against her own filled the room rather quickly, making her face burn as her senses felt overwhelmed.

The wet sounds of their joining, her moaning and mewling, his grunts and hissing… The heat of the room and the feeling of the nice, wide stretch of her sex for his shaft… Her arousal scented the room and made her face aflame with embarrassment. He was pulling at her bindings as he fucked her like a feral beast, growling at her with a possessiveness she never would have thought belonged to him. But it did. It belonged to Revenant and it was all directed right at her.

" _Scream!_ " Revenant ordered lowly, slamming his hips harder against her own. "Scream! Make sure that _everyone_ can hear you!" He leaned down and pressed his metal lips to her own, reaching one hand around to claw at her back, easily slicing the flesh and drawing blood to the surface, slicking his metal digits.

Flargh screamed, not because he ordered her to, but because it was all too much. Too much for her to handle, too much pleasure and pain combining within her mind and making it all feel more and more euphoric. "Daddy! Revenant! Please! I-I'm gonna cum again…! I-I'm gonna…!"

"Cum all over my cock, you _skinbag_ ," growled Revenant, slamming his hand over her throat one more time. "Cum, knowing _my cock_ is what made you break! It's _my_ cock that's making you moan! Making you _scream!_ I'm the one in control! _And this robot is the one who is going to fill your filthy body with cum!_ " He slammed his hips into her harder than before, bruising her thighs and sex before stilling, spilling over inside of her with a growl.

Flargh screamed against the pressure on her throat as she joined him in climaxing, arching her back as she came, accepting every drop of his seed. She felt so much filling her. Had he stocked up on a lot just to bulge her stomach? Just to fill her up and make her feel _so delightfully bred?_

Revenant loomed over the woman, his cooling fans screaming as they tried to cool his burning core processors. He removed his hand slowly from her throat, brushing his fingers against her drool covered, red cheek. "Now this… _this is worth living for_ ," he praised quietly before slowly starting to pull out of the woman. He paused as she squeezing his shaft tight, her head weakly shaking from side to side. She wasn't done yet. She didn't want it to be over yet.

Smirking, the Synthetic pulled out until only the tip was inside of her. "So you want more, hmm? Fine." He grabbed the rope at her waist and tilted his head. "You can beg for mercy. It won't help, but go on." With that, he slammed back inside of her, delighting in her broken screams.


End file.
